The present invention relates generally to a golf club carrying device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a single golf club carrying device which may be inserted into a golfer's pocket or belt or waistband in order to removably hold a single golf club, allowing the golfer the use of her/his hands for swinging another club, or other such purpose.
Golfer's from time to time will find themselves on or near the green with two clubs in their hands, having left their golf bag by the next tee area or at their riding cart which may be a considerable distance away. Thus in order to use both hands to play the game the golfer must lay down that one club which she/he is not using. This may expose the golf club grips to moisture or other environmental contaminants and may lead to the possibility of golf club loss or a safety hazard should the player forget the club and leave it on the ground for others to improperly dispose of or trip over. The present invention provides a comfortable and economic single club carrier which may be worn on the person of the golfer, convenient and available to hold a club above the ground. Because the device is basically flat it may be attached inside a pocket, inside a waistband, or worn over a belt, and should therefore always be available for use by the golfer no matter what her/his clothing choice.
The envisioned device is further simple and economical to manufacture.